Don't see
by Amaikurai
Summary: No quiere verlos. Ellos no quieren ser vistos. Haz silencio o te escucharan. El eco de las voces inunda la habitación, se acercan y lo sabe. Intenta ignorarlo, pero conoce muy bien que no escapara. ¿O sí? Drabble. Podría considerarse Creek, supongo.


**Hei~ Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de este género, solo que no estoy segura de como me ha salido. Bueno solo espero que disfruten~**

**T**itulo: Don't see

**P**arejas: Según yo ninguna, pero se los dejo a su criterio.

**R**esumen: No quiere verlos. Ellos no quieren ser vistos. Haz silencio o te escucharan. El eco de las voces inunda la habitación, se acercan y lo sabe. Intenta ignorarlo, pero conoce muy bien que no escapara. ¿O sí?

**A**dvertencias: Creo que ninguna.

**D**isclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, si no a Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Si no hubiera slash y femslash a morir(?)

* * *

Hay estaban de nuevo, observándole. Por suerte esta vez le observaban en silencio lo que ayudaba a no perder la cordura una vez más. Sin embargo, no sabía de qué modo eran más perturbadores, si los silenciosos o los que gritaban dentro de su cabeza. Se sentía abonado y sabía que era una realidad a la cual debía enfrentarse solo, porque al ser evitado comprendía que nadie le ayudaría. Y él debía seguir, como si nada pasara.

Los días para los demás eran normales, pero no todos los días de él eran buenos. Y había ocasiones en que eran un completo inferno. Era difícil seguir viviendo de aquella forma cruel, que perdía la esperanza mientras la vida transcurría.

En la falsa soledad de su falsa habitación deseaba más que nada que _ellos_ se fueran. Y cuando no hablaban, solo se limitaban a seguir cada uno de sus movimientos, pero raro que eso ocurriese. Normalmente permanecían cerca suyo susurrando entre ellos y en ocasiones hablándole.

Tweek hacía como si nada pasará y luchaba por seguir viviendo a pesar de que fuera una pesadilla en vida. Temblando se recostó en la cama, esperando que la blancura de las sabanas fueran suficientes para conciliar el sueño, solo debía permanecer así evitando hacerles frente y posiblemente se fueran. Aunque sabía perfectamente que nunca pasaría.

Cada día era más pesado que él anterior. Había dejado de dormir casi por completo, porque hasta en los sueños lo seguían. Y lo que más le aterraba de aquella situación era que _solo él, _los pudiera ver y oír.

Se encontraba en el borde de la locura, entre lo real y lo irreal. Sabía perfectamente que no eran más que alucinaciones, pero el dolor que ocasionaban era tan real.

—_No sigas así. Mátalos._ — Hablo una voz entre los murmullos.

Tweek cubrió sus oídos y decidió continuar ignorándolos porque si les hacía caso sería peor. Conocía bien que pasaba si les respondía y no quería vivir eso de nuevo, aun sentía las heridas en sus brazos. A los que quería que su existencia se fuera eran a _ellos_. Imposible, continuarían a su lado, atormentándolo.

Se daba ánimos a sí mismo con que no estaban allí. Solo que en ocasiones perdía el control y les gritaba que se callaran. Y sentía que no soportaría más.

Los susurros aumentaron rodeándolo, esta noche sería una más en la que no pudiera concebir el sueño.

— ¡Déjenme solo!— Grito descargando su furia y al ver esas tétricas sonrisas comprendió lo que había hecho.

Pronto se acercaron a él desgarrando su piel, él grito y sabría que pronto se salvaría al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver a sus padres entrar. _Ellos_ se detuvieron por un breve instante y Tweek se sintió aliviado, de nuevo.

Sin embargo, no era una salvación, no, era un pesadilla. Sus padres sonrieron de una manera perturbadora y las sombras comenzaron mofarse de él. Y grito, como siempre lo hacía. Porque no había escapatoria. Lo seguirían a todos lados.

Se levantó como pudo, tropezando de vez en cuando y corrió a la esquina, abrazándose a si mismo cubrió sus orejas esperando así terminar el martirio. Clamando en su mente que lo dejaran en paz.

—_Cálmate, Tweek._ — Susurro una voz y por primera vez las voces callaron completamente.

Temblando y nervioso alzo lentamente la llorosa mirada, temiendo encontrarse a otro de _ellos__. _Al frente de él yacía una sombra que poco a poco tomo una forma lo más humanamente posible. Y le sonrió, no como normalmente todo a su alrededor lo hacían, burlándose, sino que ese gesto transmitía una calma que inmediatamente percibió.

—_Todo estará bien. _— Pronuncio el ente y Tweek asintió.

Y la esperanza le lleno cada parte de su interior, no pudo evitar comenzar de nuevo a llorar. Solo que esta vez tenía una alegría nacer entre todo ese oscuro lugar.

—Gracias, Craig. — Poniéndose de pie camino a la sombra, sin sorprenderse de haber dicho ese nombre que no había pronunciado en años y ésta le extendió la mano.

Y ahora las voces no le molestarían más, mucho menos aquellas que susurraban cuando pasaba a su lado.

_»Él no está solo« decían algunos. Y tenían razón._

_»Mira ahí está de nuevo el fenómeno. « Se burlaban para luego continuar su camino sin voltearlo a ver. Y no le importaba._

_»Mi hijo no está loco« gritaba su madre mientras él era llevado a otro lugar. _

_Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que era demasiado blanco para su gusto y pensaba que ahí estaría seguro, pero se equivocó lo siguieron hasta ahí. Encerrado día y noche, grito para que lo salvaran, esperando que sus padres aparecieran. Después de unos minutos ambos llegaban y la tortura que __ellos__ le sometían se detenía breves momentos. Y luego continuaban haciéndole daño, pidiendo que matara o se lastimara, pero él no quería hacerlo._

Ahora todos esos recuerdos no eran más que alucinaciones del pasado. Miro al frente, la sombra la cual llamo "Craig" caminaba y él permanecía detrás, siguiéndole. Porque sabía que con él, ahora estaba en un mejor lugar…

* * *

**Antes de que piensen: "¿Qué es esta wea?"(?) Déjenme decirles que: No lo sé. **

**Simplemente la inspiración vino con la canción Calalini de Kaai Yuki, quién relata como es que se siente una niña de 10 años diagnosticada con esquizofrenia: January Schofield. Por cierto vi su documental y fue impresionante ver como desde bebé ella ya era así, lo que me había impulsado a seguir queriendo ser psiquiatra, pero por otras circunstancias he dejado la idea. No sin antes seguir pidiendo que encuentren la cura o al menos la razón por la cuál ocurre ese terrible trastorno.**

**Sé que Tweek es estereotipado con alucinaciones o estas enfermedades mentales, pero quería hacer este fic con él ya que amo el Creek y no podía dejarlo de lado. Amo a Tweek, es mi personaje favorito y creo fue el más indicado para ser el protagonista.**

**Bien ¿Reviews, quejas, criticas(constructivas,claro), regalos(?)?**

**P.D: Muy pronto leerán por aquí un fic con pareja crack, por si les interesara. 7w7**


End file.
